1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to serial to parallel data converting and more particularly to an improved data reception device for converting asynchronous simplex data into parallel words transmitted over a differential mode medium.
2. Description of Prior Art
In the computer and communications world, useful communication require at least one sender of communicable information to send information over a medium to at least one suitable receiver. However, many multiple driver/receiver combination systems such as a current mode system described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,739,323 of Miesterfeld et al. entitled "Serial Data Bus For Serial Communication Interface (SCI), Serial Peripheral Interface (SPI) And Buffered SPI Modes of Operation" and a voltage mode Electronic Industries Association (EIA) standard RS-485 system transfer information back and forth over balanced lines, bus or link which could be, if tapped, used by individual data reception devices for use with equipment that function completely independent, except for the tapped information, of those connected to the link.
A problem exists in finding such a data reception device having an interface compatible with the various signalling modes used by the multiple driver/receiver combination systems. A current mode interface in a data reception device may not permit interfacing the reception device to a voltage mode system.
Also, even after finding such a data reception device, a problem exists in verifying that transmitted data have been received exactly as sent; i.e., no errors introduced by the sending mechanism, the transmission medium or the reception device.
Another problem exists in deciphering the transmitted data and organizing it such that other unrelated equipment users may effectively us the information for their own purposes.